


La vie rêvée de Gunther (par ManonLB)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Après que Gunther ait avoué ses sentiments à Rachel dans la saison 10, ils se sont mariés et viennent d'avoir un enfant. Trop beau pour être vrai non ?
Relationships: Rachel Green/Gunther
Kudos: 1





	La vie rêvée de Gunther (par ManonLB)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onuuki_de_Mordria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui, tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrives sur cette histoire ! Starck29 nous a demandé un OS sur Gunther qui est en couple avec Rachel mais tout n'est qu'un rêve! ManonLB, une des auteures de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.
> 
> Disclaimer: FRIENDS est l'oeuvre de David Crane et de Martha Kauffman.

Gunther ouvrit lentement les yeux sur la vision délicieuse de sa femme dormant à ses côtés. Certains matins il avait encore du mal à croire que tout cela n'était pas qu'un rêve. Qu'ils étaient mariés. Il resta un petit moment sans bouger à observer Rachel, repensant à leur histoire. Il la revoyait encore, déboulant dans le café en robe de marié, perdue et magnifique. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle à l'instant même où il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Le contraire n'avait malheureusement pas été vrai. Il avait mis du temps à enfin avouer ses sentiments à la jeune femme.

10 ans.

10 ans passés à l'observer derrière le comptoir du café.

10 ans passés à la voir s'épanouir, s'accomplir et devenir la femme impressionnante qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

10 ans à grimacer en la voyant aux bras d'autres hommes, tous indignes d'elle, surtout cet idiot de Ross qui lui avait brisé le cœur si souvent.

Quand il avait appris qu'elle partait pour Paris, il avait d'abord été dévasté puis avait pris une décision audacieuse. Il fallait qu'il lui avoue ses sentiments, c'était sa dernière chance et au fond de lui un espoir fou lui murmurait que peut-être, peut-être elle choisirait de rester pour lui.

Contre toute attente c'est ce qui c'était passé, elle était restée, elle l'avait choisi lui et Gunther avait bien cru que son cœur allait exploser de joie.

Ils étaient enfin ensemble et leur relation dépassait toutes ses attentes les plus folles. Rachel était absolument parfaite, et comme elle lui apprit plus tard, follement amoureuse de lui depuis des années. Comme lui la jeune femme n'avait jamais osé avouer ses sentiments. Mais tout cela était derrière eux maintenant et c'est tout naturellement, que deux ans plus tard Gunther avait demandé à sa bien-aimée de l'épouser.

12 ans après leur première rencontre il l'avait vu dans sa deuxième robe de mariée. Toujours aussi magnifique et cette fois-ci marchant vers l'autel pour le rejoindre. Ce jour était sans conteste le plus beau jour de sa vie, l'air contrit de Ross pendant toute la cérémonie faisant office de cerise sur le gâteau pour le barman.

Sa femme s'agita dans le lit en face de lui avant d'ouvrir les yeux doucement.

« Bonjour, murmura-t-elle d'une voix encore marquée par le sommeil en posant une main sur la joue de son époux.

-Bonjour, mon amour, répondit Gunther en prenant délicatement sa main pour l'embrasser.

-Tu m'as l'air bien songeur à quoi penses-tu ?

-A toi, à nous, à la chance que j'ai que tu aies décidé de rester ce jour et de m'épouser ensuite.

Rachel se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et se rapprocha de son époux.

-C'est moi qui ai de la chance, sans toi qui sait combien d'années nous aurions perdus encore, dit-elle dans un souffle avant d'embrasser son époux.

-Je t'aime tellement, soupira ce dernier quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

La réponse de Rachel fut coupée par un hurlement strident, suivis de longs sanglots enfantins.

-Hum je crois que notre fils est réveillé.

Gunther savoura ces mots et le bonheur qu'ils réveillaient en lui. Leur fils. Le résultat de leur amour, âgé seulement de quelques mois. Leur petit Louis qui avait déjà les yeux parfaits de sa mère.

-J'y vais, déclara-t-il en quittant à regret la chaleur du lit conjugal.

En arrivant dans la chambre, il trouva son fils dans son berceau, les traits déformés par ses hurlements et ses pleurs. Gunther le pris délicatement dans ses bras puis commença à le bercer doucement.

-Bonjour Louis, chut, tout va bien, Papa est là.

Loin de réconforter le bébé, ses pleurs devinrent plus aigus, presque anormaux pour un enfant de son âge et sous les yeux médusés du pauvre Gunther, la tête de son fils fut remplacée par celle de Ross.

-Wahh, alors toujours heureux d'être père Gunther ? Ouinnn Gunther ? Gunther

La vision du serveur se troubla, et la pièce disparut peu à peu de son champ de vision, comme effacée alors que les cris de bébé Ross se faisait de plus en plus insistants.

Gunther ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre ce qui se passait, il était au Central Perk et il avait dû s'endormir sur le comptoir puisque Ross le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ah ça y est tu es réveillé, je voudrais deux cafés s'il-te-plaît.

-Deux ? s'étonna Gunther qui peinait à se remettre de son rêve. Il était encore dans ce stade de l'éveil si confus, où pour peu que le rêve ait été réaliste il devient indissociable de la réalité.

-Oui un pour moi et un pour Rachel.

-Toi et Rachel, manqua-t-il de s'étouffer en plaçant les tasses sur la machine, vous êtes ?

-Mariés oui, tu étais au mariage non ? Tu es sûr que ça va tu as l'air un peu perdu ?

-Ça va, j'ai juste fait un rêve…

Un rêve, c'était bien trop beau pour être vrai finalement. Il envisagea un instant de mettre du poivre ou de cracher dans le café de celui qui en plus de l'avoir réveillé avait pris sa place mais se contenta de le voir se brûler les mains avec satisfaction. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Rachel et il poussa un soupir déchirant, avant de laisser son esprit divaguer vers son rêve qui il l'espérait encore, deviendrait peut-être un jour réalité.

On peut toujours rêver après tout, non ?


End file.
